


Sheild My Heart

by Ereri_lover897



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Petra Ral, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beach House, Binge Drinking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bullying, Campfires, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Play Fighting, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Road Trips, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Abuse, We'll get through this, Well-Written, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_lover897/pseuds/Ereri_lover897
Summary: Eren Jeager no longer had a reason to continue, struggling with constant home abuse and bullies, his only way out was to end everything. Or so he thought.That is, until a mysterious man saves his life. A man who Eren doesn't know yet, is quiet similar to himself. What happens when two different worlds collide? and Eren is suddenly given a new life, a new reason to continue when everything seemed hopeless.





	Sheild My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> This story will contain physical and mental abuse, self harm, depression, suicide, ect. So I'm letting you know as of now.

**Chapter One: First Sight**

* * *

   The wind wallowed and gusted around my shaking body, my feet placed delacitly on the ledge of the bridge I resided on. The sunset cascade and molded into the blue of my eyes, colors of red melding into orange and purple hues like a beautiful painting. I knew it was going to be the last sunset I ever saw, one slight movement and I would fall into the water below me, my body would be lost underneath the pull of the ocean. This would be the last time I breath, for the water will overtake my lungs, I would no longer have to deal with my family, or bullies-I would be free. So why wasn't I jumping? All it would take is once step, one breath, nobody cared anyways. 

"That'll kill you y'know?" 

Words. sultry-yet deep unfamiliar words echoed in my ear. in my peripheral vision stood a man. My eyes grew wide, I was never religious growing up so I knew it wasn't an angel. And if I was religious, this guy was far from being an angel. My mouth hung opem as I gripped onto the edge of the bridge behind me. The man wore a long black trenchcoat, and on his hands were black fingerless gloves, whereas one hand held a cigarette. He was rather attractive, a sharp jawline outlined the black undercut that held black bangs that hung in his eyes slightly. His eyes were grey, grey like the fog that hung  over the ocean in early mornings. Heavy and vague. The man leaned slightly over the bridge, eyes searching for nothing as they scanned the horizon, pulling his cigarette to his lips. 

I still had time to jump so why couldn't my body move? This was just another guy, he wasn't going to stop me, nobody would. 

"Who are you?" My voice shook over the sound of the wind as it rushed harshly around me, and the harder the wind blew the more I clung onto the bridge. 

"I'm nobody important, but look kid I can tell you are way to young to be dying. Go home and live your life, don't waste it by jumping off some bridge and ending it here. I didn't want to come here to watch someone kill themselves." 

I was taken back by the mans bluntness. He knew nothing about me, and he didn't understand. I didn't have a  reason to continue, there was no home to go back to. There was no safe place for me, I was conpletly numb and hollow. That's why I wanted to jump. Because if I jumped, then I could feel alive for once for just a moment, for even the slightest second I could feel okay. But this guy was in my way, telling me not to jump, telling me not to do something I've been planning for years now, telling me to go back to a place that doesn't exist for me. Emotions boiled inside me; I could feel the edge of my toes tilt slightly as a silence grew between us. Yet the smell of his cigarette wafted over to me, contaminating the air around me.  _Just jump._

 _"_ You don't even know me, so why are you talking to me?" 

My voice hollowed out, weakening as I broke the silence. I didn't look at the man, I was looking down; Down at the waves enveloping each other with each movement. It was calming and beautiful but also fierce and deadly. He took another long huff of his cigarette before responding; 

"I may not know you, but you don't need to go out like this. You have alot to live for, so why are you wasting it? It's pathetic and weak. Suicide only brings pain to everyone else, I've been where you're at. And in the end, It only complicated everything. You have so much to live for, so get down before I pull your ass back on this bridge."

A gloved hand held out to me, his steps towards me were cautious and soft despite his words and voice. My body was shaking harder than ever before, and for the first time in my life I was scared, scared of falling. A breath of life blew into me, my eyes growing wide as I realized what was below me. The water no longer seemed soft, it seemed deadly, violent, raging. My heart began to pound in my ears as I turned my head to the man still holding out his hand. And then-my hand no longer held the bridge, It held the mans hand, I squeezed it as hard as possible while my body was moved swiftly from the edge and back onto the bridge. My legs collapsed, my knees molded into the bridge as tears scattered my eyes. 

What started off as gentle crying, soon escalated into gut wrenching sobs wracking through my chest. In the middle of crying, warmth enveloped me. Some form of comfort I've never felt before, it was the mans arms. Warm and secure, tight and solid. I've never been hugged or even held, the feeling was new. Part of me worried he was going to hit me, make some joke and say he was just joking about being kind and just let me jump. But he never did, and as nighttime fell and the stars littered the sky, his arms remained around me-remained until my tears finally stopped and all was left was dry sobbing. It sounded like some weird dream, my own little moment of peace.

"Now go home, and live,  just don't die in the process of getting there." 

Soft words muttered in my ear and I was unsure if the man was joking or not. But the one thing I was sure of, was the dread that I would have to go back to that hell, back to that place, back to my so called "family." Most of the time, I never went home. I would stay out on the streets, or on park benches. I would stay anywhere if it means getting away from my physically abusive father and alcoholic mother. The next day I would go to school and get bullied there, I had no reason to live. But this man I was in the arms of saved my life, yet it didn't feel real; Maybe it was some trick. He was just messing with me. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away from the man finally getting my footing from shaking as I stood up. 

He was slightly shorter than me, and his face was shadowed in the moonlight so I was unable to read his expression. It was most likely the last time I would ever see this man, but all the while I was grateful. 

"before I leave-" I spun on my heels when I turned around, slightly turning my head as I attempted to smile- "what's your name?" 

"My name is levi." 

"Thank you, Levi." 

Those were the last words we spoke to each other before I was walking alone. Trying to fight back tears as the cold nipped at my ears. The streets of the city were practically dead, except for few people still walking around. Lonely people and families. I didn't want to forget about that man, that strange-yet other worldly man who managed to save my life. And for the first time, I could feel myself smile. I couldn't thank him enough for what he's done for me. 

When I reached my house, I could hear slamming around inside it and I knew my mom was drunk again. My whole body shuttered as I walked down the walkway to the house. The moment I opened the door, glass was thrown against the wall next to my head, smashing into peices and just barely missing me, but it wasn't my mom this time, it was my father. He was in one of his moods again. 

"Eren Jeager, get your fucking ass over here before I kill you." 

The last thing I saw was a fist aiming straight for my skull. 

 

 


End file.
